


[Moodboard] Murder Family + Marissa

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Hannibal Moodboards [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Happy Murder Family, Mood Board, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Girlfriends, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Hannibal AU: Murder Family + Marissa Schurr {Hannibal Lecter x Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs x Marissa Schurr}The Murder Family (which includes Marissa spared for her fierce defense of Abigail) goes on a “hunting” trip. While all of them bond over the “hunting”, Abigail and Will bond over fishing as well, and Marissa and Hannibal bond over cooking.
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Marissa Schurr, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Moodboards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852084
Kudos: 25





	[Moodboard] Murder Family + Marissa

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/625425083038679040/hannibal-au-murder-family-marissa-schurr)}


End file.
